Mission Completed
by ltifal
Summary: Shaka has a question...


**Authoress note: first attempt on shounen ai at SS section. Hope you like it. And… to Vane-chan, here is the shounen ai fic, I promised :3**

**Disclaimer: normal disclaimer **

**Warning: shounen ai, not betaed**

_Mission_ _Completed_

"What? Say it again, Shaka?" Said the Aries, he couldn't resist his urge to blink his eyes. Here he was, in his own room on the Pope's temple, dress in common cloth, quietly reading a book when all of sudden, Shaka came in with two mugs of hot chocolate and a question.

"You know, Mu. I'm just asking…" The Golden Hair Saint put the mug on the table beside the sofa then sat on the small sofa in front of The Aries, slowly drinking his own chocolate. Mu couldn't resist to blink again as he register whatever being asked earlier by his fellow saint but finally closes his unfinished reading book and place it on the table. He slowly reached for the chocolate's mug while his eyes staring at his friend; quietly sipping his own chocolate while Shaka opened his eyes slightly and watched his friend's reaction. Mu finally put down the mug then chuckle slightly.

"Dear Shaka, my friend. Could you repeat whatever did you ask again? Just to make sure though." A sigh could be heard from Shaka as he put the mug onto the table and sulk down. "Do you mean that I'm not suitable to ask anything like that?"

"Uh huh" The Lavender Gold Saint grin slightly and continued "I thought that you suppose to know something like that too."

"I'm not but a mortal."

"Closest to God, my friend." corrected Mu with a smile while Shaka let out a groan, he never chose to be one that closest to God, it made him difficult to talk with everybody. Most of his students and people would seek his wisdom since he was a man that chosen by God, even his fellow saints thought that he know all the answer in the world. As if… but no! He didn't. He grateful that some of gold saints treat him as human being, not like some kind of immortal God…

"Geez… don't sulk like that, Shaka. I'm just kidding." A chuckle "hem… well hem… so do you?"

"What?"

"Well… I'm not sure how to answer that kind of thing but… have you then?"

"Have I being kissed you asked? No! If not I wouldn't ask you this anyway."

"True… but really…" a paused as Mu tried to find the answer "well I don't really know about the taste… I never kissed or being kissed anyway." Said Mu honestly, a hint of blush also could be seen on his face which made Shaka smirk in amused. Mu coughed a little as he took his unfinished book and began to read again but Shaka suddenly stood up. "What are you doing?" he asked

"Seeking for the answer?"

"Seriously?" Mu even twitched his eyebrow as he put his book down again, a disbelieve tone could also being heard at his voice.

"Why not?" The Virgo finally turned his body and walked toward the door, when he paused and turned at Mu "are you coming?"

"Seriously, you couldn't walk up to someone and ask 'How a kiss taste like', Shaka." The Aries wondering if his friend was insane or just too innocent anyway… but looking at his face, he knew Shaka wasn't joking, sigh in defeat he stood up, nodded his head and followed Shaka toward the hall, and it began Shaka's mission for seeking answer.

S

A

I

N

T

Minutes later at one of several Gold Saint usual hangouts… (AKA one of several Pope's family room…)

"A kiss?" yelled Canon in shock as his twin brother Saga who sit next to him stare at the duo as if they both had just came back from Acheron. Shura who was sitting not far from them paused from chewing his cookie while Aiolos-Aiolia brother blinking and looked at each other in confuse. Another groan from Shaka while Mu finally took a seat on the sofa in front of Canon and shrug when Saga met his gaze.

"Why on earth did you all have to act like this? It was not that strange even if it was me who asked this question?"

"By Athena, Shaka. Why are you asking about this thing?" Saga finally managed to raise his eyebrow when a chuckle caught their attention "why are you laughing?"

"Nothing, but Shaka, my dear naive friend, you asked the question to the wrong person." Said The Capricorn between his chuckles which reward with a glare from The Gemini "What do you mean by that? May I ask?"

"He asked the wrong person, tell me, Saga, have you been kiss?" asked Shura again with a winning smile which made Saga let out a blush but before he could protest, a voice interrupt. "It was wet." It said and it caught everyone attention, as they looked at the duo who have just come in.

"Angelo!" several gasps "you had been kissed before!"

"By accident!" he continued as he glared to Aphrodite who was giggling. Realizing the glare, Aphrodite grinned as he moved to another unoccupied sofa, but burst into another giggle that made everyone look at him in confused.

"Ok, DM what happen to him?"

"Forget it Aiolos, I'm more interest on hearing who did he kiss, so Angelo?" asked Shura, the rest of gold saints in the room looked at him curiously. Deathmask cursed under his breath, regretting his decision to even talk about the kiss on the first place. Before he could took another breath, Aphrodite decided to help him with a question and said it loud and clear "Misty" followed by several gasps and jaw drops.

"Honki? (seriously!)" Yelled Shura and Aiolos almost unison.

"it's an accident!" protested DM but still a hint of blush began to spread on his face, some of them were ready to laugh but Shaka who took this thing seriously opened his eyes slightly "anything else?" he said while some of them smirk. DM blink once then twice, he never thought Shaka would take it seriously… but hell… he finally tried to remember something…

"Well…" he hesitated but decided to continue "it's kinda salty actually."

"Salty!" Aiolia blurt out "I thought it should be something nice liked eh… lemon?"

"Really? How did you know, Aiolia?" his brother glanced at him which made the Leo Saint cough

"Ehem… book."

"That soap opera novel?" The Sagittarius continued which reward with a hiss from his brother "BRO!"

"I thought it should be Jasmine?" interrupted Aphrodite

"What's jasmine?"

"I mean… Misty tasted like Jasmine not salty." Almost everybody stared at him. "What?" he said as he rolled his eyes "I kissed him once." A paused "ok twice." A smirk.

"Salty? Jasmine? Was that different for everyone?" Shaka said again which made other to growl. Shaka was really that innocent or… he just wanted to prove something? Willing to help, Shura began to open his mouth but before he could, a hand closed his mouth, followed by a hiss. The scene just made the other more curious about the duo anyway. With a smirk, DM finally moved to the sofa next to Shura. "So was that with Aiolos, hm?" the Leo saint looked at his blushing brother with a wide eye.

"I… Shura!" another hiss

"What! Am I doing anything wrong?" a smirk never leaved his face while Aiolos slap his forehead. Saga gave the Sagittarius friend a playfully jab while he observed his blushing face with amused. "Aiolos was peppermint."

"Peppermint?"

"Ah… so how was Shura then, Aiolos?" Shaka said suddenly, ignoring the smirk and chuckle from the other; he turned his head to Aiolos whose face redder than before, and now was gasping like a fish.

"I… but that…!"

"Uh huh?"

"Rose?"

"Ha! Do I taste like a rose? I'm not Aphro." The Capricorn suddenly asked as he moved dangerously close to the Sagittarius "well, let me give you one now so you could answer it accurately." Shaka stared at them with interest, Aphro began to giggle again, the Twin Brother was blushing slightly, DM smirk, Aiolia suddenly felt that the world was spinning around him, and Mu jaws drop.

"I … BAKA! (Stupid)" Aiolos suddenly storm outside

"Oh… jeez, I never know that he would be that shy, later guys." The Capricorn gold saint wink as he caught up with his lover. Everybody just stayed silent for a while when finally Saga opened his mouth "I never know that they both were lover?" most of them just shrug and several of them became very quiet trying to register the scene that happen earlier. Saga decided to walk toward a window and looking to the garden, he spotted something. "Uh… Shaka… if you want to know more, you can ask them…"

"What?" Shaka looked at The Gemini in confused, Saga just gestured him to come toward the window and point behind his back with his thumb. Shaka looked at the direction and widen his eyes when he saw Milo with Camus…

Meanwhile…

"Milo…" he whispered as he sensed something and opened his eyes slightly

"Hm? What?" asked Milo as he broke from the kiss and pulled himself a little, but still maintaining his face close to Camus. He found the Aquarius Saint eyes toward his left so he also moved his head slightly and found what brother his lover. He smirk faintly as he glanced back to Camus " well… it's Shaka I believe."

"Yes… I think so." The Aquarius said when he finally realized that Milo eyes never leaves his face, he blushed slightly as he quickly gazed elsewhere, anywhere but Milo's eyes. He couldn't stand being stared like that by him, Milo's eyes were dangerously seductive and he could feel his personal icy wall melt one by one. "I hate it when you do that…" he finally managed to whisper.

"What?" he smirk as he cupped Camus's face and keep his face up "eyes contact are very important, you know." He chuckled "beside… you are cute when you are blushing like this." Continued Milo which made his face redder. Another chuckle escaped Scorpio's mouth as he began to rub Camus's cheek, he licked his lips a little then moved forward to catch his lover's lip for another kiss.

"Oi…" Camus words die out as he felt a sucking on his lower lips. '_hell with it_' he thought as he slowly closed his eyes and began to kiss back, his hand moved up to touch Milo's soft hair and began to caress it.

S

E

I

Y

A

Back to the group…

"Wow… that was quite a scene…" Canon said as he stopped himself from staring more.

"Eh, Shaka don't just staring, you want to ask them right?" DM said with a smirk which made Mu to groan. "Guys! Stop staring… it's not polite." He said when he spot Shaka actually moved toward the door. "and where do you think you are going?" he continued.

"Asking them." A paused………

"Seriously!" unison yells, some just groan when they hear Shaka's naïve word, so much for innocent person… when suddenly the door opened and a voice caught their attention. "I heard that… asking about what?" Shaka spun and spotted Milo with Camus behind him.

"Just in time, Milo." Said Shaka as he moved backward from the door to let the duo came in. The Scorpio looked at him with his confused eyes while Camus who was just entering the door, cough a little as he feel almost half of gold saint grin at him. Milo couldn't help but smirk when he saw the blush began to form on Aquarius face, he suddenly plant a kiss on the cheek which made Camus's face redder.

"Come on, my dear Camus." He chuckled. Ah, how he loved to see Camus nervous. "Don't just stand there" said him again as he took his lover's hand, not much for Camus to protest… and followed Milo to unoccupied sofa. "so what happen here? A meeting?"

"No.. Shaka just want to ask you about something…" said Saga which made several others to snicker.

"About?" Milo continued with interest, while Camus tried his hard to ignore the smirk and grin from his other comrade.

"You had just kissed." Shaka said waiting for Milo reaction while Camus began to blush again. Milo looked at The Virgo with questioning look then twitched his eyes a little. "So how it taste like?" a blink when finally Milo able to snicker.

"Why did you want to know about this thing?"

"Curious?"

"Hm… well…" he hesitated as he looked at Camus

"What?" he almost hissed which made Milo let out another chuckle.

"Hem… tastes ne? Camus na… taste like a chocolate and sometimes wine." Unison jaws drop.

"Seriously Milo." Canon yelled in disbelieve, chocolate and Camus were not match after all… Milo laughed hard, he knew almost anyone would be surprise after hearing his answer, but seriously, Camus really like a chocolate anyway, not the common one he should say, and it was the one with wine inside.

"I'm serious" he said between his chuckle "don't you know that Camus like chocolate?" he continued as he moved his eyes toward Camus, everybody seems to stare at the Aquarius again… poor Camus…

"So… How Milo taste like then?" a paused… when finally Camus began to murmured…

"What? Camus! You should raise your voice, we couldn't hear you."

"It's not something worth to discuss…"

"Aw… come on Camus" DM smirk "Shaka just want to know."

"Why don't you just go a try and kiss someone…"

"Heh? That a great idea, so Shaka?" Aphro giggle as he studied Shaka reaction.

"What! Don't change topic. So Camus?"

"…" sighed in defeat, Camus finally said something like 'strawberry' satisfied with the answer, Shaka finally made a conclusion, that everybody have his own taste so he walked away, followed by Mu.

"Oi, Mu?"

"Huh?" he paused "yes?"

"He just wants to ask that?"

"Yes…" he nodded then moved outside leaving the other who smirking and some was now teasing Camus…

Later…

Here he was at his own room again with his unfinished book on his hand, sipping a chocolate, accompanied by his blonde hair friend. Silent as Shaka finally looked up and stared at Mu.

"Mu… I wonder… what you taste like then." He said bluntly which made Mu choked, his book felt from his hand.

"Wh..What?" he finally managed to stutter

"I just wonder…" Shaka continued as he moved toward Mu, The Lavender Hair lad hadn't has a time to think when he suddenly found dangerously close to Shaka, he could teleport himself outside and quick but something made his mind won't work properly. He didn't know if it was Shaka's eyes or his racing heartbeat, or whatever came to his mind. He didn't know whatever trigger him to say '_want to find out?_'. Argh where were that words came from! But it was too late when he felt his friend lips on him. His body jolt back a little, originally his mind would snap to push him back but this time, he was stop dead track. By Athena, why did he feel like this? As soon as it came, Shaka broke the kiss and pull away a little.

"Hm… taste like… I am not sure… but it's sweet."

"…" Mu couldn't help but blush a little but he moved his hand and grabbed Shaka collar "I'll make sure of it." He said as he pulled Shaka closer… and for Shaka… his mission completed

_Owari_

**Authoress note: hope you like it :p care for a review? Apologized for grammar mistake (English was not my native language but I tried hard and I always triple check the story I made --u)**


End file.
